Pumbaa gets chased/Simba and Nala reunited/Can You Feel the Love Tonight
Here is how Simba reunited with Nala in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Meanwhile, during that day the milkweed follows its path. It crossed the desert. Next, Rafiki's hand snatched some it out of the air. He sniffed it, grunted, and bounded down into his tree. He poured the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifted it around, and then ate from the same kind of fruit he anointed Simba with. Examining the milkweed flossed again, realization dawned on his face. Rafiki: Simba? He's... he's alive? (chuckles) he's alive! (laughs) So, Rafiki grabbed his staff. Laughing in delight, he picked up some paint and put a mane on the smeared lion image on the wall. Rafiki: It is time! Back in the jungle, Pumbaa was singing the bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" while Timon joined in as they walk. Pumbaa: A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh Timon: In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps to... (speaks) I can't hear ya, buddy, back me up! (returns to singing) A-weeeeeeeeeeeee A-Pumbaa-bumba-waaaayyy Timon: (realizing Pumbaa's not here) A-Pumbaa? Pumbaa? As for Pumbaa, he was following the bug while he's still humming the bass. He stalked the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tried to jump over the log, he got stuck momentarily and looked back. Pumbaa: Timon? However, it was not Timon, he shrugged and jumped over the log. As he views the bug at close range, Pumbaa could see a lioness getting ready to jump. Pumbaa: (screaming) He ran, with the lioness in hot pursuit. The lioness, with teeth and claws bared, chasing Pumbaa around at high speed. Timon: (hearing the noise of the chase) Pumbaa? Scuttle: Is that you? Jiminy Cricket: Come on! We gotta go find him! Pumbaa ran near Timon and got stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through. Timon: Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Hey, what's goin' on? Pumbaa: SHE'S GONNA EAT ME! Sebastian: Who's going to eat you, Mon? As if to answer a question, a lioness jumped right behind the stuck warthog. Timon: Whoa! Jiminy Cricket: It's a lioness! Timon: (trying to help push Pumbaa out from under the root) Jeez! Why do I always have to save your... (looking back and screaming in fear of the lioness close enough). Luckily for the group, Simba came to the rescue and tackle the lioness. Scuttle: Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her, Simba! Timon: (to Pumbaa) Don't worry, Buddy. We're here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. (to Simba) Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular! (to Pumbaa) See, I told you he'd come in handy. And before you know it the same lioness then did a move, she'd pinned Simba to the ground just exactly when they're lion cubs. Simba: Nala? With that questioned, she immediately backed off and looked at Simba, examining him. Simba: Is it really you? Nala: Who are you? Simba: It's me. Simba. Nala: Simba? (with pause for realization) Whoah! Simba and Nala happily run together and greet each other, the greetings are enthused and run over each other. Nala: Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU... (etc) Simba: Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you... With that, this got Jiminy, Timon, and the others that are helping him get Pumbaa unstuck from the tree root a surprise look on their face. Jiminy Cricket: Are they greeting each other? Timon: Hey, what's goin' on here? Simba: (still to Nala) What are you doing here? Nala: What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here? Timon: HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?!?! Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Simba, who's she? Simba: Timon, Jiminy, this is Nala. She's my best friend! Timon: (thoroughly confused) Friend?!? Simba: Yeah. Hey, Guys, come over here. Dash: Okay, give us a moment please, Pumbaa is stuck at the moment. Tip: Okay, Big guy. One... Two... Three! (as they all got Pumbaa unstuck) Mheetu: Simba! Simba: Mheetu! You're here too? Mheetu: I was beginning to think we wouldn't see you again. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Hi, Nala. Hi, Mheetu, I'm Herman the Bootle Beetle. Pips: I'm Pips, this is Crysta, the Beetle Boys: Stump, Root, Twig, and Bark. And this is Batty Koda and Lou the Goanna. Timothy Q. Mouse: I'm Timothy Q. Mouse, and this is Iago, Archimedes, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, and Dash, we're friends of Simba. Simba: And this is Pumbaa. (to Pumbaa) Pumbaa, Nala and Mheetu. Pumbaa: Pleased to make your acquaintance. Jiminy Cricket: (tips his hat at Nala and Mheetu) Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. Mheetu: Good to meet you as well, Jiminy. Nala: The pleasure's all ours. Timon: How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know them. They knows you and him. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!? Simba: Relax, Timon. Nala: Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think? Simba: (misunderstanding) She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know. Nala: Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead. Simba: They do? Nala: Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede. Mheetu: And he proclaim himself as king of the Pride Lands with you and your father gone. Simba: He did? Well... (beginning to see something) what else did he tell you? Nala: What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king. Timon: King? (scoffs) Lady, have you got your lions crossed. Mheetu: Nala's right, Timon, Simba's the rightful king chosen by his father, Mufasa. Stump: Wait a minute, Simba's the king? This then made Jiminy and the others bow to Simba, Pumbaa was also amazed to hear that. Pumbaa: King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet. (noisily kissed Simba's paw) Simba: Stop it. Timon: (to Pumbaa) It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T, he's not the king. (to Simba) Are ya? Simba: No. Nala: Simba? Simba: No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago. Timon: Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us? Simba: Look, I'm still the same guy. Timon: (enthusiastic) But with power! Nala: (apologetically) Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes? Timon: Hey, (taps Pumbaa) whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba? Simba: Hmm. Maybe you'd better go. Timon: (aghast, then resigned) It starts. You think you know a guy... (as Pumbaa sighed) Mheetu: Well, Big sis, it looks like you and Simba have some catching up to do. Jiminy Cricket: Come on, Fellas, we'd better give Simba and Nala some alone time. Iago: With you all the way, Jiminy. Simba: Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love'em compared to Jiminy Cricket and company. Unfotunately, Nala had her head bowed down sadly. Simba: What? ...What is it? Nala: (auietly) It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. (pained expression) What it means to me. Simba: Hey, it's okay. Nala: (rubbing under Simba's chin, purring) I've really missed you. Simba: (startled by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating) I've missed you too. Timon: (looking on from the bushes) This is a disaster, Pumbaa. A disaster, I tell ya! Pumbaa: You mean because they've finally found each other like two soulmates joined across the years by the bonds of true love? Timon: (patronizing) Sweet, innocent, little Pumbaa. (alarmed) She's going to put a stake right through the heart of our Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: (unconvinced) Oh! Then I guess we oughtta do something. Timon: And I know just what it is. Pumbaa... we can't let them feel the love tonight! As the theme song from "Peter Gunn" played, Timon springs into action. He whispers in Pumbaa's ear; Pumbaa nodded, and they high-five. As Simba and Nala gambol among the trees, Timon parted the tall grasses and leaned out to arch his eyebrows at the audience; he then fires a blow-dart at Nala, which sticks in her paw. Nala: Ow! So, Simba gallantly plucked it out and spat it aside into the bushes, where it hit Timon, who squeals. Timon: (squealed after getting stuck with the dart) Then, Nala pushed under Simba's chin as "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" played. With the "Peter Gunn" music resuming. Timon whispered another plan in Pumbaa's ear, in which the word "spider" is audible; they high-five. Timon held up a big spider, which winked at the audiance; Timon lowered it like a yo-yo towards the two lions. On the way down, the spider passed a fetching female spider, and the music stopped abruptly as the spider hopped back up to her. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumed, and the spiders weave a bunch of heart-shaped webs behind the lions as they nuzzle. Pumbaa: (overcome) That's so romantic. Timon: (wrapped up in a cocoon of spider-silk) Uhh... Back to the "Peter Gunn" music as Simba and Nala pass by, Timon, riding on Pumbaa hurled a huge beehive at them. But the bees stay right there above him in a solid cloud, after a beat, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumed, and Timon raced away with the bees in hot pursuit. Timon: (now has several bee stings on his head, a black eye swollen shut, missing a tooth, and heavily sighed) I tell you, Pumbaa, this stinks. Pumbaa: Oh. Sorry. Timon: Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone. Pumbaa: What's wrong with that? Timon: I can see what's happening Pumbaa: (spoken) What? Timon: And they don't have a clue Pumbaa: (spoken) Who? Timon: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Pumbaa: (spoken) Oh. Timon: Ze sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Solo singer: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Simba: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things As for Timon, he gives the thumbs up to Pumbaa while he uncertainly returned the thumbs up, at the other end of a long vine laid across Simba and Nala's path. The lions on their hind legs mockwrestle their way across it. Nala stumbled backwards over the vine as Timon and Pumbaa pull it taut. The two lions collapsed down the hillside, rolling all the way to the bottom, their movement flinging Timon and Pumbaa and their vine into the air and across the gully to where they plunged into a tree, disturbing a cloud of butterflies that rushed past. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumed as Simba and Nala cuddle in the undergrowth. Timon and Pumbaa fell out of the tree and crash to the ground. Timon: Aaahh! Pumbaa: (hitting the ground) Oof! (whacked the side of his head, and a butterfly popped out) Timon: (sarcastically) Well, that worked like a dream. Pumbaa: It did? Timon: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it? (pointing at the lions cuddling) Look! She's makin' those eyes. Pumbaa: He's smiling that smile. Timon: They're laughing... and hugging... and... and... Simba: There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away Nala: An enchanted moment Any heart would fall Paradise, and I can't help wondering Should I be here at all? Both: And can you feel the love tonight? Won't you stay to see Stealing through the night's uncertainties A truth for you and me Nala: Somewhere there's a reason Why I had to go To keep away from this star-crossed voyager That I don't want to know Simba: Never trust the future Never miss the past If you live for the shining moment The moment may just last! Both: And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far Can you feel the love tonight? Won't you stay to see Stealing through the night's uncertainties A truth for you and me Stealing through the night's uncertainties A love for you and me Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Steeling through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are Timon: And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history Both: In short, our pal is doomed (both start crying, shedding noisy tears) Just then, Jiminy Cricket and the others hugged Pumbaa and Timon for their sad sorrow. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225